poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Shadow's Statue
They saw Giovanni and Shadow talking, so they hide Shadow: So... tell me about your Freedom. Shadow: Going back to my world. That is my freedom. It is... inexcusable. Giovanni: Hmm, very good indeed. Gumdramon: (Whisper) What's wrong with Shadow? He's never acted that way before. Giovanni: I think that you made a mistake: you want to go back to your world. But.. I'm a forgivin guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two. Shadow: I know. Defeat Ash and take his Pikachu. Giovanni: Even, his friends? Shadow: What? No, I won't! Only Ash and Pikachu. Giovanni: Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten whos in charge? He use a Machine and absorb Drake's Power and he put bring out a small statue of Shadow Giovanni: Ash, Pikachu, their friends, The Digimon and the Yokai. Are we clear? Shadow: Yes. Giovanni: Giovanni. Shadow: Yes, Giovanni... Giovanni: Good. He stop the machine that absord his power Giovanni: Now, go out there and finish them. He left Shoutmon: (Whisper) So that's how he control Shadow. USApyon: What a Loser! Whisper: He'd probably think that was a compliment. Damemon: I can't stand seeing Shadow do that Lowlife's bidding... we've got to help him! Whisper: Come on, let's go after him! They saw him left to the tournament Ash: What's wrong, you guys? Gumdramon: Shadow is in trouble! Giovanni is brainwashing him. Komasan: And he's using a Statue of him. Ash: You know Something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hmm.... Giovanni may be using the statue to hold Shadow's freedom as hostage. Jibanyan: What can we do? Ash: All we need to do is to find that Statue. It's gonna be somewhere from the Team Rocket's Lair. Gumdramon: Okay. Giovanni: What are you doing? Leave the game, right? You've have a match coming up. Ash: My Pikachu fight Shadow in the final. One on one. Pikachu: Pika? Giovanni Oh, really? Broly need to think of something Ash: (Whisper to Gumdramon) I'll draw things out to buy you some time. Gumdramon: But... Ash: Just hurry up. I know you can do this! Giovanni: Alright! You've got a deal. Ash: Great! Come on, Pikachu! Giovanni: On one condition! The Digimon, here, and his friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, what do you say? Ash: That would make the crowd's go crazy... Giovanni: It better be. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlvies. Ash and Giovanni left Giovanni: Ha, Loser! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing. Shoutmon: Alright! Let's go find the Statue! They went off the find the Statue Meanwhile Pikachu is fighting Shadow, and Ash and his friends are worried Back to our Heroes They found the Statue Gumdramon: There it is! He grab the Status and he got shock, even his friends are cause they touch each other USApyon: What's happening! Shadow: (Voice) It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I... I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But... there must be another way! Your prison will means nothing! You must find a way! Gumdramon: I get it. This is must belong to Shadow's Heart. Komasan: Wow, he has some rough life for this, Zura. Gumdramon: Yeah, but in the end that what's makes him stronger. USApyon: Now, let's give it back. Then Nobodies appeared Damemon: Huh!? Nobodies? How did they get here? They saw more of them coming Shoutmon: Leave us alone! Then a Heartless Appeared and it's attacking the Dusk Gumdramon: Don't know why, but... I'll take that! Whisper: We better leave! They went to the Team Rocket Tournament